


Последний месяц длиною в жизнь

by Djei_Dark



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Background Het, Cancer, Character Death, Drama, Female Characters, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: -Охх,-вздохнула я и открыла первую страницу про BASE-прыжки.Все не то,где то надо проходить медицинское обследование,где то берут с определенного возраста.Мне двадцать и я смертельно больна.Начался последний месяц мое жизни.Я не доживу до 21 ровно день...Как мне его раскрасить?..Что? Звонок в дверь? Алекс,ты же никого не ждешь..





	1. Chapter 1

В дверь позвонили. Девушка встала из-за стола и, не спеша, направилась ко входу в свою квартиру. Она, не колеблясь, открыла дверь, и ее лицо сразу же уткнулось в открытый документ.  
— Джон Смит, газовая служба Труро. Нам сообщили о том, что здесь произошла утечка газа. Я войду? — спросил улыбающийся брюнет.  
«Странный тип», — только подумала Алекс, пропуская его в свою квартиру.  
Джон достал какое-то странное устройство, которое, на взгляд Алекс, вообще не должно было работать. Пока мужчина ходил по всем комнатам, тыча этим нечто в каждый угол и то и дело тормоша свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы, Алекс ушла на кухню допивать свой кофе и просматривать очередную брошюру о прыжках-BASE.  
— Может, Вам чаю или кофе налить? — крикнула Алекс, не вставая с места.  
— О, нет-нет, спасибо. Лучше скажи, как тебя зовут? — Джон облокотился о косяк двери, спрятал свое устройство в плащ и засунул руки в карманы брюк.  
— Алекс, — девушка отпила немного кофе.  
— Какое прекрасное имя! — воскликнул Джон и после паузы спросил: — А здесь случалось что-нибудь необычное?  
— Нет, — улыбнулась она, — хотя, нет, подождите! Было.  
— Что? — насторожился он.  
— Ко мне вломился человек, тыча в нос пустым листом бумаги, назвавшийся работником газовой службой и вошедший в дом, где газа нет уже, наверное, лет двадцать.  
— Облажался, да? — Джон задумчиво почесал затылок.  
Алекс хмыкнула и встала, чтобы помыть чашку.


	2. Chapter 2

«Он очень странный», — все думала я, разглядывая Джона.  
Красивый, но на любителя. Слегка угловатое лицо, на мой взгляд, слишком большой лоб, на котором уже прослеживались неглубокие морщины. Плащ только акцентировал внимание на его худощавости. Хотя, со всеми его безумными манерами и, на данный момент, каким-то бессмысленным бормотанием у ножек моего стола, это казалось чем-то неотъемлемым.  
— Вы бы еще Джоном Доу назвались, тогда бы в морге была небольшая неразбериха, — я хмыкнула и улыбнулась уголками рта. — Стол слишком низкий.  
— Что? — переспросил Джон, поднимая голову, и, как я и думала, ударяясь затылком. — Больно, — прошипел он.  
Я нагнулась к нему и повторила сказанное ранее.  
— Никогда не думал, но учту, — Джон потер затылок и направил свое устройство на одну из половиц. — А почему ты все еще не выкинула меня из своего дома? — он изогнул бровь, полностью сосредотачиваясь на своих манипуляциях.  
— Может, потому что с безумными надо соглашаться? Только попробуй отодрать половицу! — сурово сказала я. — Пол не разбирали тоже где-то лет двадцать.  
Он хмыкнул и снова повертел своим устройством. Я встала и вышла из кухни.  
— Что?! Опять?! — до меня донесся недовольный крик Джона. — Куда вы деваетесь?!  
«Точно сошел с ума. Лучше вызову скорую», — Я вздохнула и села за компьютер в единственной комнате в моей квартире.  
Здесь царил полумрак, несмотря на полдень за окном. Немного мебели: диван, кресло, стол и стул. На столе стоял старенький компьютер, который уже доживал свой век в 2010, но все еще соответствовал требованиям программиста средней квалификации. Я открыла свою сегодняшнюю работу — программу для какого-то очередного банка — и начала ее дорабатывать. За моей спиной раздавались шаги. Иногда они затихали, а иногда мягкие кеды наступали на скрипучие половицы. Джон даже не мешал, не пытался что-то мне доказать, хотя я не очень радовалась возможной предстоящей тираде о преследовании какими-нибудь зелеными человечками.  
— Я абсолютно не понимаю, как такое может быть! — голос Джона неожиданно раздался около меня.  
Я вздрогнула — как-то привыкла, что я всегда была одна в квартире, а гости у меня бывали редко.  
— Может быть — что? — я повернулась на стуле и недовольно посмотрела на него.  
«Начинается».  
— Ты все равно не поймешь, — Джон, махнув рукой, снял очки и спрятал их в карман.  
— А ты попытайся объяснить, — я сложила руки у себя на груди и приготовилась слушать тот бред, который, наверняка, нехило огорошит меня.  
Он снова засунул руки в карманы брюк, и я отметила, что в таком плаще и костюме эта поза смотрелась грознее, чем, если бы он был одет в толстовку и джинсы. Полоски на костюме делали его выше, плащ внушительнее, взгляд говорил о том, что вокруг него были лишь идиоты. Поза была просто создана для атаки. Правда, уже потертые кеды на ногах говорили о том, что он много бегал.  
— Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим? — он изогнул бровь и спокойно посмотрел на меня.  
— Да, — я кивнула.  
— Но, тем не менее, ты не выгоняешь меня и разрешаешь свободно ходить по квартире, — Джон сел на диван и начал вертеть в руке какой-то цилиндр с тем странным устройством.  
— Да. Тебе что-то не нравится? — я посмотрела в окно, занавешенное не полностью.  
— Как раз таки наоборот, — Джон локтями облокотился о свои колени и в упор посмотрел на меня. — Неожиданное поведение для человека.  
— Как будто ты не человек, — я хмыкнула и подошла к окну. — У всего есть отклонения.  
«И у тебя, похоже, что-то очень серьезное».  
На улице что-то начало происходить. Улица вдруг опустела. Я, конечно, не жила в самом оживленном районе, но, тем не менее, хоть кто-то должен был быть на улице.  
— Что там? — голос раздался над моим ухом.  
А еще странный Джон был на голову выше меня. Я снова вздрогнула и, мельком взглянув на него, посмотрела на улицу.  
— Пустая… Сейчас на улице должен быть хотя бы один человек. Но никого нет, и это очень странно.  
Джон выругался.  
— Плохо. Плохо, — он переложил цилиндр с устройством в левую руку и запустил правую в свои русые волосы, начиная их тормошить и этим делая свою безумную прическу еще безумнее. — У них оборудование гораздо лучше, чем у меня.  
Я хмыкнула.  
«Значит, еще и мания преследования».  
— Здесь точно ничего странного не происходило в последнее время? — Джон резко развернул меня к себе. Цилиндр и устройство больно впились мне в правое плечо.  
— Точно, — я хотела уже скинуть его руки, но вдруг устройство замигало и противно запищало.  
— Что? — Джон удивился и, убрав руки, начал вертеть его. — Оно точно не сломалось?  
Вдруг цилиндр зажегся синим на конце и издал странный звук, когда Джон навел его на устройство. Наконец-то, я могла посмотреть поближе. Открытая стальная коробочка с тремя–четырьмя светодиодами, подключенными на голую плату. К ней была подключена только пара странно изогнутых порванных проводов из всех тех торчащих во все стороны из коробочки. Была тройка целых проводов, зачем-то подключенных к светодиодам, и пара оголенных. Где источник питания сего чуда, я так и не поняла.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — Джон вдруг провел этим устройством около меня. — Не может быть!  
— Что не может быть? — я устало вздохнула и посмотрела на Джона, а он посмотрел в окно.  
— Отлично, они проверяют остальные дома. Мы можем сбежать, — он повернулся на месте и зашагал прочь из комнаты.  
— Куда?  
— Куда-нибудь. С тобой надо что-то делать, — сумасшедший убрал цилиндр и коробочку в плащ и вышел из комнаты.  
Я оглянулась на улицу — у трех домов в самом ее начале были открыты двери, а около них стояли, будто стражники, люди в униформе полицейских. Они смотрели перед собой и потом немного повернули головы, когда из одного дома вышла дама в больничном халате. Один полицейский пошел за ней в следующий дом.  
— Здесь есть черный вход или выход в сад? — Джон просунул голову в дверной проем.  
— Да, вниз и налево, — не отвлекаясь, сказала я.  
— Я же сказал, что ты пойдешь со мной, — недовольно сказал Джон.  
— Куда и зачем? — я решила его задержать до прихода кого-нибудь.  
— Подальше отсюда, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, — Джон подошел ко мне. Его суровый взгляд говорил о том, что мне было необходимо его послушаться.  
— Мне ничего не угрожает, а вот тебе, если ты…  
— Не подожду их? — Джон улыбнулся уголками губ. — Ты хотела это сказать? Посмотри на них внимательнее.  
Я вновь оглянулась на улицу, и как раз двое других вышли из домов. Я ахнула. Даже на таком неблизком расстоянии можно было понять, что эти две пары были похожи друг на друга, как две капли воды. Они даже ходили одинаково.  
— Однояйцовые…  
— Нет, — Джон развернул мое лицо к себе и, обхватив его ладонями, быстро затараторил: — Не близнецы. Не люди! Ищут кое-что, что поселилось в тебе. Если ты не пойдешь со мной, все может быть уничтожено: ты, твой дом, улица, Труро… И ты никогда не узнаешь, что это было, почему и зачем. У тебя сейчас одна надежда. И это — я.  
Он улыбнулся, и его карие глаза безумно заблестели. Улыбка дополнила его безумный вид, делая его совершенным. Красивым, необычным, не от мира сего, носящим костюм и кеды безумцем.  
«Может, именно его я и ждала всю свою жизнь», — только я подумала об этом, как он схватил мою руку, и мы побежали.  
Я в буквальном смысле запрыгнула в свои кеды, ничего не видя перед глазами, схватила толстовку, и мы с Джоном вышли из моей квартиры, спустились вниз и оказались в небольшом саду.  
Кто знал, что именно так я проведу последний месяц своей жизни?


	3. Chapter 3

Я, задыхаясь, сползла по стене. Джон сел рядом и снова достал свою странную коробочку. Он провел ей около меня, и она уже в который раз противно замигала и запищала.  
— Черт! Черт! Черт!!! — мужчина снова выругался.  
Из моей груди вырвался тяжелый кашель, так что я предпочла ничего не спрашивать. Когда приступ закончился, Джон уже ковырялся в своем устройстве, а цилиндр то и дело светился и издавал звуки.  
— Кхе–кхе, что ты делаешь? — прохрипела я.  
— Настраиваю его так, чтобы заблокировать твои сигналы. Они уже, скорее всего, идут по следу, так что мы должны его замести. С тобой все в порядке? — Джон поднял на меня взгляд.  
— Все замечательно, если учесть, что это, скорее всего, одна из самых продолжительных пробежек в моей жизни, — прохрипела я и снова закашлялась.  
Джон улыбнулся и продолжил заняться коробкой. Что-то взорвалось, и он вынул связку проводов, увешанных микросхемами.  
— Положи куда-нибудь, чтобы не упало, — Джон протянул это мне, и я быстро сунула моток в карман толстовки. — Вставай. Теперь мы пойдем. Надо где-нибудь переждать, пока сигнал не слился с остальными. Лучше всего подойдет какое-нибудь многолюдное место, например, кафе.  
Он помог мне встать и, похлопав меня по плечу, направился к выходу на главную улицу Труро.  
— Джон? — я маленькими шагами шла за ним. Он махнул рукой, показывая, что слушал меня. — Ты не собираешься ничего объяснить?  
— Когда найдем место, где можно отсидеться, тогда и расскажу.  
Я шла, засунув руки в карманы толстовки и начав теребить провода, и смотрела на дорогу, следя за кедами Джона, чтобы не отстать. Кажется, мы шли долго. Мое дыхание уже пришло в норму. Сердце больше не хотело вырваться из груди, а легкие не жгло воздухом. Джон остановился, и я подняла глаза. Мы стояли на том же месте, откуда ушли.  
— Что…  
— 10 минут и 23 секунды, — Джон оглядел меня. — Думаю, это слишком быстрое восстановление дыхания для человека с твоим здоровьем.  
Я вздрогнула.  
«Только не говори, что ты узнал…».  
— Хотя, если программист увлекается BASE–прыжками, то это нормально. Но по твоей комплекции и обстановке в квартире такого не скажешь, — Джон почесал затылок и направился в ближайшее кафе.  
— Как будто ты вошел в мою квартиру не найти что-то, а узнать побольше обо мне, — я хмыкнула и вошла в открытую дверь.  
— О, нет, осмотр твоей квартиры только убедил меня в моих догадках, — Джон улыбнулся и повесил плащ на вешалку.  
Я хмыкнула.  
— Прям Шерлок, — я улыбнулась и, сгорбившись, села на диван.  
— Нет, просто замечаю то, что надо замечать для своей цели, — Джон сел напротив и сложил руки на стол.  
К нам подошла официантка. Джон заказал банановое мороженное с бананом и банановым сиропом, я же ограничилась обычной содовой и яблочным пирогом. Потом он начал восхвалять бананы и все, что было с ними связано, плавно переходя от истории в науку, откровенный бред, улицы, людей и обратно в историю. И все это о бананах. Где-то после половины съеденного мороженого и в конце моего терпения он вдруг остановился.  
— Хорошее терпение, — Джон хмыкнул и отправил очередную ложку с порцией мороженого в рот.  
— Я же хочу получить ответы на свои вопросы, — я хмыкнула и посмотрела на улицу.  
— Обычные люди остановили бы меня в том переулке и потребовали ответы уже там, — Джон весьма опасно размахивал ложкой, грозясь скинуть мороженое.  
— Ты забыл, что я считаю тебя сумасшедшим? — я улыбнулась.  
— Ты недалека от правды, но, тем не менее, — он нагло взял часть моего пирога, — ты ведешь себя не так, как все.  
Я пожала плечами и продолжила есть свой пирог.  
— Возможно, это все из–за них…  
Да он насилует мое любопытство!  
— Ладно, сдаюсь, — я подняла руки в капитуляционном жесте. — Мне интересно, но я готова подождать ответов. Но ведь намеками плохо разговаривать.  
— И что ты поняла? — Джон все так же не спеша ел мороженое.  
— То, что те люди представляют опасность. Не только для меня. Что во мне есть что-то, что им нужно, — выпалила я, собрав свои мысли в кучку.  
— Неплохо, — Джон улыбнулся. — Вся мысль в одном предложении. Скучно. А вопросы?  
— Что во мне? — я доела пирог.  
— Инопланетяне, — коротко ответил он.  
— Во множественном числе? — я взглянула на улицу и вздрогнула.  
— Да, глазом их не увидишь, но все же они больше самой маленькой клетки человека. Примерно в два раза. Не беспокойся, они нас не найдут… пока, — Джон все так же ел мороженое, провожая взглядом пару полицейского и медсестры.  
Я не сводила с них глаз, пока они не скрылись за поворот, откуда мы пришли.  
«Что происходит? Кто ты? Кто эти люди? Почему они во мне? Как этот глушитель работает? Что за сигнал? Что происходит? Почему я? Что происходит? ЧТО?!».  
Джон посмотрел мне в глаза. Наверное, я выглядела испуганной. То, чего я желала все эти 18 лет, произошло в последний месяц. Где-то в уголке разума вертелось — «Это все шутка. Хорошо подстроенная шутка соседей над нелюдимой соседкой». Где-то голос говорил — «Он безумен. Надо найти эту пару и все равно, что все они похожи. Возможно, расстояние так исказило». Но оба голоса были сильны. «Наконец-то настоящее приключение! Джон спас тебя от самого мертвого месяца твоей жизни! Иди с ним! Развлекись! Забудь обо всем! Поверь ему!»  
«Беги. Беги ото всех. Инопланетяне. Все сошли с ума. Или ты. Вернись в свою квартиру. Закройся. Забудь обо всем. Беги»  
— Нет, нет, нет!  
Синий свет резал глаза. Синий. Странный неоновый свет. В следующий миг я поняла, что Джон перегнулся через стол и держал мою голову одной рукой.  
— Успел, — он вздохнул и махнул официантам, мол, все было в порядке.  
— Успел что? — я слегка тряхнула головой и протерла глаза.  
— Тебе, точнее, твоим инопланетянам, дали своеобразную команду, — Джон повертел цилиндр в руках.  
Я понимала, что, если я сейчас не задам свои вопросы, куска информации просто не будет, но что-то во мне боролось и не хотело задавать их. Джон выжидал.  
— Джон…  
— Меня зовут не Джон.  
Я взглянула ему в глаза — безумие в них только засияло ярче.  
— Я Доктор.


	4. Chapter 4

— Доктор чего? — я изогнула бровь. — Безумства? Нелогичных приборов?  
— Физики, истории, медицины, — Доктор встал из–за стола. — И еще много чего. Выбери, что хочешь.  
Ничего не укладывалось в голове. Совсем ничего. Я предпочла помолчать. Так и хотелось взять телефон и набрать номер психиатрической клиники. Правда, так же хотелось дослушать этот бред.  
Я глубоко вздохнула и вышла из кафе вслед за Доктором. Он, ни слова не сказав о том, куда мы направлялись, сразу же пошел куда-то.  
«Надо уходить домой. Он просто сумасшедший».  
Правда, глубоко внутри, на уровне первобытных инстинктов, я понимала, что это было не так. Доктор явно не был похож на человека. Хотя выглядел он как человек. Говорил как человек.  
— Все равно не верю, что ты не с нашей планеты, — я ухмыльнулась и оглядела улицу. На противоположной стороне была пара из медсестры и полицейского. Я скривилась, когда увидела их и сделала шаг назад.  
— Не беспокойся, — Доктор улыбнулся и пошел дальше. — Они не тронут нас. Поверь пока мне.  
И он что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Мы свернули в какой-то переулок на главной улице. И тут же меня сильно ударило током в живот. Я вскрикнула и выронила из толстовки глушитель. Он с треском упал на асфальт и задымился, а потом на нем погасли диоды.  
— Нет-нет-нет! Нет! Нет!!! — Доктор кинулся к прибору и попытался взять его в руки, но практически сразу выронил. Видимо, он был горячим. — У нас проблемы.  
— У нас? — я скептически посмотрела на него.  
— Ты опять мне не веришь, — Доктор пнул прибор в одну из луж, а потом, когда пар развеялся, поднял его и сунул в карман.  
Я кивнула и хотела развернуться.  
— Тогда, чтобы ты поверила и чтобы решить проблему с твоими соседями, — Доктор взял меня за руку и потащил к выходу из переулка, — я кое–куда тебя отведу.  
— Куда? — я вырвала руку из его хватки и пошла за ним.  
— Увидишь, а пока, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел назад, — бежим!  
Я проследила за его взглядом — на другом конце улицы стояла пара из полицейского и медсестры.  
Пожалуй, за сегодняшний день я набегалась вдоволь. Доктор петлял улицами. Мы то и дело сбивали прохожих, оказывались то во дворе какого-нибудь дома, то пробегали сквозь уличное кафе. Везде были пары из медсестры и полицейского. Одинаковые. Похожие, как две капли воды. Потихоньку моя логика начала давать сбои. Я уже начала верить в то, что на меня сейчас охотились пришельцы. Дыхание сбилось. Я еле-еле бежала, а Доктор все тащил меня за собой через весь город.  
В какой-то момент мы оказались на крыше. Доктор пропустил меня вперед. Я постаралась забраться как можно быстрее. Тем временем к зданию подходили три пары. Я сглотнула, заметив это. Доктор же подмигнул и пошел к концу крыши. Само здание было трехэтажным и находилось в центре Труро.  
— Иди сюда, Алекс, — Док подозвал меня к себе. — Мы на месте.  
— Ага, мы забрались на крышу, где нет выхода, — я медленно подошла к нему.  
— О, да ладно тебе. Немного доверия, и все будет замечательно, — он рассмеялся и шагнул за крышу.  
Я неотрывно следила за тем, как странный человек в плаще исчезал за парапетом. Я рывком оказалась у него. Доктор приземлился на что-то синее.  
— Давай ко мне, — он с улыбкой протянул ко мне руки. — Я поймаю.  
— А если не поймаешь? — я сглотнула и примерно прикинула, сколько буду лететь до земли.  
— То мы тебя поймаем, — за моей спиной раздался оцифрованный голос.  
Я обернулась. Около лестницы стояла пара. Медсестра и полицейский. Они приближались.  
«Безумец или безумцы?» — пронеслось в моей голове.  
Я встала на парапет и постаралась прыгнуть в руки Доктора.  
За секунду полета в моей голове пронеслась вся моя недолгая жизнь, и я оказалась в руках Доктора. Он все-таки меня поймал и сейчас с улыбкой смотрел на меня.  
— Ты легкая, — он не спешил ставить меня на деревянную крышу чего-то. — Осторожнее — сейчас я спущусь.  
Я кивнула и снова ощутила то чувство падения. От страха я вся сжалась и уткнулась Доктору в грудь.  
— Все, теперь можешь заходить, — Доктор осторожно поставил меня на ноги.  
— Куда? — я заморгала и осмотрела то, на что мы приземлились.  
Это была будка. Старая, слегка потрепанная. Синяя. Я указала на нее.  
— Мы же не поме…  
Что-то упало рядом с нами. Оказалось, тело полицейского. Оно начало вставать. Доктор щелкнул пальцами и швырнул меня в будку. В неразберихе я не успела сгруппироваться, поэтому просто развернулась, чтобы не удариться лицом о заднюю стенку. Но…  
Последним, что я увидела, было ошарашенное лицо Доктора и его тянущиеся ко мне руки…  
«Нет стенки?!»

***

Доктор несколько секунд смотрел на тело девушки и пытался понять, что же делать дальше. Дверь была закрыта, и их никто не тревожил. Десятый взял Алекс на руки и перенес ее на диван. Голова завалилась на бок, черные волосы в беспорядке лежали на груди, темно–синие джинсы с серой толстовкой были помяты. Доктор вновь обследовал ее тело с помощью отвертки, но данные только еще раз подтвердились — тригерры были в ее теле. В малом количестве, но они уже настолько слились с ее организмом, что вряд ли их можно было извлечь. Мужчина взял ее голову в руки и повертел из стороны в сторону.  
— Что же они нашли в тебе? — задал таймлорд вопрос девушке, находившейся в бессознательном состоянии.  
Курносый нос с горбинкой, выглядевшей как что-то лишнее и одновременно как что-то неотъемлемое. Видимо, она несколько раз ломала его. Большие серые глаза приоткрылись.  
Доктор улыбнулся.  
— С добрым утром, — он сел с ней рядом.  
В ответ ему раздалось мычание.  
— Голова, — девушка начала массировать виски. — Как будто в голове ревет стадо слонов.  
— Пожалуй, еще никто так потрясающе не входил в Тардис, — Доктор начал ремонтировать глушитель.  
— Куда? — Алекс малопонимающим взглядом посмотрела на пришельца.  
— Коротко — машина времени и пространства, — Док получил несильный удар током в палец и, шипя, поспешно засунул его в рот.  
Было похоже, Алекс полностью отошла от удара.  
— Это невозможно…  
— О, люди, почему вы так трудно принимаете очевидное? — Доктор выбросил куда-то неработающий глушитель.  
— А как же законы сохранения материи?! — Алекс встала и сложила руки в карманы толстовки. — Как же…  
— Они не нарушаются, — Доктор встал рядом. — Просто в них есть лазейка.  
Он подмигнул и взял ее руку.  
— Как самочувствие? — Десятый посветил отверткой на ее кисть.  
— Голова жутко болит. Ее как будто пытаются разодрать снаружи и одновременно пытаются пробить изнутри. Ох… — Она снова села на диван. — Если это правда, то буду долго привыкать, — фыркнула она.  
— Но бегать нам придется уже сейчас, — Доктор встал и сделал круг вокруг пульта управления. — Твои тригерры слишком заметны на Земле.  
— Кто? — Девушка слегка поморщилась.  
— Пришельцы, которые живут в тебе. И очень долго. Достаточно долго. Они настолько слились с телом, что не хотят из него уходить. Разве это не замечательно?! — Док ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Насколько долго? — Алекс подалась вперед.  
— Больше пяти лет, но меньше двадцати, — доктор начал нажимать кнопки на пульте управления. — С тобой ничего не происходило в этот период времени?  
— Ммм… Дай подумать, — девушка задумалась и прикрыла глаза. — В шесть лет я должна была…  
— М? — Доктор оторвался от управления Тардис.  
— В шесть лет, — девушка дернулась, — я сильно заболела, но буквально на следующий день я уже бегала с другими детьми на улице.  
— Другими детьми? — Доктор резко перешел на другую сторону и уже говорил оттуда.  
— Да, я выросла в приюте, — Алекс встала и немного попрыгала. — Теперь все прошло, только голова болит по-другому.  
— Это хорошо. — Доктор выглянул из–за пульта и подмигнул. — Держись!  
Алекс решила последовать его примеру и схватилась за перила. Тардис начало трясти. Доктор одним рывком оказался около Алекс и усмехнулся, когда увидел ее лицо. Машину времени и пространства прекратило трясти, и она остановилась. Алекс попыталась встать, но ей потребовалась помощь Дока.  
— Похоже, я буду очень долго привыкать, — прошептала девушка и изогнула бровь.  
— Ты еще многое увидишь, — Доктор рассмеялся и пошел к выходу.  
— А разве там…  
Доктор распахнул двери, и им открылся прекрасный вид на Труро. Напротив в золотом солнечном свете купался собор. Девушка удивленно посмотрела на Доктора.  
— Мы уже в другой части города. Точнее, в противоположной, — ахнула она. — А… ведь ты сказал, что Тардис перемещается в пространстве.  
— Да, — таймлорд улыбнулся. — Теперь пошли разбираться с врагами, — он выскочил за дверь. Алекс поспешила за ним.

***

«Голова теперь не болит», — скептически подумала я, находясь в заложниках у медсестры и полицейского. Доктор был где-то за углом и что-то кричал мне.  
«Да, придется это долго укладывать в голове».  
Я попыталась вырваться, но медсестра только зашипела на меня.  
— Очень похоже на человека, — буркнула я и почувствовала, что к моей шее прикоснулось что-то холодное. Я сглотнула и посмотрела в бок. Справа стоял человек… хотя, вряд ли. Кожа на лице пузырилась, а кое-где отошла, оголяя металлическую пластину. Как сказал Доктора, это был амплитрон. Они охотились за тригеррами, находившимися сейчас в моем теле. Но, когда мы их встретили (а точнее, просто ворвались в их штаб-квартиру), и они узнали, что мои пришельцев нельзя извлечь просто так, они решили меня убить. Видимо, так они попытаются их достать.  
«Когда же он закончит? Зря что ли я тут стою?».  
Страх разливался по моему телу холодной волной. Мне было страшно, как никогда в жизни. Я умру раньше намеченного срока от руки пришельца. Я снова сглотнула, закрыла глаза и… услышала звук отвертки Доктора. Собрав силы, я вырвалась из рук амплитронов и села на корточки. Голова снова заболела, но несильно. Больше вокруг ничего не происходило.  
— Долго ждала? — послышался голос моего спасителя рядом.  
Я резко встала и сделала шаг к нему.  
«О, Боже, слава… Доктору!».  
Я выдохнула и почувствовала, как кровь снова приливает к голове. Больше не было этого холодного страха.  
— Спасибо, — я вымучено улыбнулась и почувствовала тяжесть во всем теле.  
— Пока не за что, — Доктор перешел на серьезный тон. — Я не вижу здесь главного. Это все пешки, направленные на захват.  
— Как же ты прав, — раздался голос.  
Здесь, где мы сейчас находились, не было ни динамиков, ни громкоговорителей. Просто пустое офисное помещение, без всякой мебели, выкрашенное в серый цвет. Три выхода, один из которых вел на лестницу вверх, другой — на лестницу вниз, третий — дальше по этажу. Мы с Доктором обследовали несколько этажей, пока не пришли сюда. Здесь, в конце третьего коридора, мы наткнулись на, как и сказал Доктор, пешек амплитронов. Следовательно, источник команд мог находиться только ниже по этажу. В голове начали скрипеть шестеренки, что-то, видимо, происходило. Не со мной, а с тригеррами.  
Вдруг меня скрутило. Боль была одновременно во всем теле и, казалось, даже разрывала на части.  
«Убей Его. Как его? Доктор. Убей Доктора».  
— Алекс! Что происходит? — крикнул Доктор и начал оглядывать комнату.  
— Что и должно происходить. Сначала она убьет тебя. Потом себя.  
Я встала. Точнее мое тело встало. Я его не контролировала, наблюдая за всем происходящим со стороны. Но я чувствовала боль, чувствовала свои мысли.  
«Нет, так не должно быть. Если я убью Доктора, то нет надежды на спасение».  
«Какое спасение? Ты итак умираешь. А так, сделаешь доброе дело».  
«Для кого?».  
«Для себя!».  
— Нет, я не хочу, — крикнула я.  
Доктор оторвался от отвертки и посмотрел на меня. Мое тело уже было в метре от него, когда остановилось. Я снова могла шевелить губами.  
«Напрягись, девочка», — прошептал механический голос у меня в голове.  
Я встрепенулась и напряглась. Я не знаю, кто мне это говорил, но сейчас я ничему не удивлялась. Пришельцы во мне, пришельцы вокруг меня, и я только что пыталась не убить пришельца. Голос в голове? Пфффф. Старо как мир.  
«Я не хочу сейчас умирать. Мой срок только через месяц».  
«Через месяц».  
«Месяц беспросветной скуки!».  
«Месяц жизни!!!».  
Я снова могла смотреть своими глазами на мир. Доктор только включил отвертку.  
— Алекс?  
— Да, Доктор? — я встала и улыбнулась.  
— Ммм… кто тебя вернул — я тебя или ты сама? — Доктор изогнул бровь и подошел ко мне.  
— Я сама, — я сдунула непослушную прядку, так и лезшую в глаза, и улыбнулась.  
Пришелец улыбнулся и побежал куда-то. Я — за ним. Он прыжками спустился по лестнице и кругом вертел отверткой, потом убрал одну панель, а за ней оказался небольшой компьютерный центр на одного человека. Сам металлический человек, собственно, сидел на стуле и лежал грудью на консоли. От него исходил противный синий дым. Доктор при помощи отвертки вскрыл его череп, чем вызвал столб дыма.  
— Сгорел, — Док использовал отвертку, и внутри черепа тусклым синим светом загорелись цифры. — Не выдержал нагрузки, которую ты ему оказала.  
— Я всего лишь старалась вернуть свое тело…  
— И ты все сделала правильно. Пойдем. Скоро здесь случится небольшой пожар.  
«Чтобы скрыть тела пришельцев», — подумала я и кивнула в ответ.  
Мы бегом добрались до крыши и зашли в Тардис. Но только я почувствовала запах дыма, когда я закрывала дверь, как Доктор завел Тардис, и несколько мгновений я судорожно держалась за перила, но после, когда я твердо стояла на земле во дворе моего квартирного комплекса, я поняла, что же произошло.  
— Ох, — я с удовольствием села на скамейку.  
Сквозь листву тополя пробивалось июньское солнце. Рядом с клумбами стояла синяя полицейская будка, возле которой стоял пришелец в длинном коричневом плаще и полосатом костюме-двойке. Доктор поправил галстук. Я мягко улыбнулась. Сегодня с утра я думала, что никаких пришельцев не было, а этот человек сумасшедший. В итоге…  
— Куда ты дальше? — я поправила свою толстовку.  
— Не знаю, — Доктор посмотрел на небо. — Кое-где сейчас праздник кого–то. Там всегда бывает интересно.  
Я рассмеялась.  
— Я так и не показал, как она путешествует во времени, — Доктор улыбнулся и открыл дверь Тардис.  
Я взглянула на свой дом. Серые кирпичи, залитые солнцем. На третьем этаже в окно смотрела старушка Джен, а на первом в лучах солнца купался кот Робертсов…  
— А мне это нужно? — я встала со скамейки и подошла к будке.  
— Ты всегда можешь попробовать, — он подмигнул.  
Я рассмеялась.  
— Звучит, как слоган одной компании, занимающиеся экстремальными видами спорта.  
— В этом что-то есть, — таймлорд покачала головой и улыбнулся.  
Я хмыкнула.  
— Это приглашение?  
— Да, — мужчина протянул руку.  
«Месяц веселья. Месяц… Всего лишь месяц… Прости, Доктор».

***

Доктор вывел изображение на экран.  
— Вот они! Размером всего в 10 микрон, но очень полезные. Эх, вот мастера были в далеком будущем! — он подмигнул и указал на экран.  
На нем было изображение моих кровеносных сосудов. На камеру летел огромный эритроцит, а на нем, нелепо балансируя, паук или скорпион-киборг. Его лапки и хвост были сделаны из металла, и по ним то и дело пробегали еле видные искры. Так же у него был металлический панцирь, состоящий из шестиугольных пластин, три глаза вокруг рта с металлическими зубами, расположенными по кругу. Кроме зубов, во рту все было органическим. Когда эритроцит врезался в камеру, я увидела брюхо тригерра. Оно тоже было металлическим, но с присосками.  
— Присоски тоже механизированные, — раздался голос Дока рядом со мной. — Они так и восстанавливают твое тело.  
— Милые, — выдавила я, когда стайка тригерров сломала миниатюрную камеру.  
— Инородное тело.  
— Да, я получила от них отчет, — я улыбнулась.  
За эту пару дней этот безумец научил меня общаться с пришельцами, находившимися в моем теле, и мы неплохо ужились. Они многое мне объяснили — что происходило в моей жизни и почему я была на «ты» с компьютерами.  
— Ты должна их перепрограммировать, — начал Десятый, но в этот момент в палату ворвалась медсестра.  
— Эвакуация! — крикнула она, и в тот же миг раздалась сирена.  
Доктор счастливо улыбнулся мне, а я ответила ему такой же улыбкой и кивнула.  
Впереди был еще месяц приключений. А пока мы были в 52 веке в одной из самых современных больниц.


	5. Chapter 5

Снова и снова раздавался звук шара о шар, скрип зубов, и шар падал в лузу. Пара пришельцев, похожих на носорогов, неодобрительно ворчали, глядя на девушку, которая в очередной раз забила шар. Еще несколько человек с хмурым видом попивали пиво не очень приятного цвета и злобно перешептывались.  
Удар, и вновь шар был в лузе.  
Вдруг носороги и люди встали и медленно пошли в сторону девушки. На кону было много денег, и они не собирались проигрывать их ей, только недавно присоединившейся к их игре.  
Алекс давно заметила эту компанию.  
«Сами виноваты».  
Она посмотрела на своего соперника — тот явно волновался: девушка поставила ему сложный снукер. «Не надо было доверять первой встречной», — думала она.  
Паренек, чемпион этого захолустного бара, решил все-таки отыграться, как и рассчитывала Алекс. Мяч покатился именно туда, куда и рассчитали тригерры. И снова она показала впечатляющий удар и забила красный, а за ним последовал розовый, красный, синий, красный, черный.  
Вдруг в бар вбежал человек и, крича на ходу, побежал в сторону черного хода. Доктор, вытащив отвертку и направив ее на электронный замок, прокричал:  
— Алекс! Собирайся! Я закончил свои дела! Быстрее! — он уже открыл дверь и теперь держал ее.  
— Уже? Быстро ты. Я всего лишь сыграла 6 фреймов из 13… выиграть не успела…  
— Быстрее!  
В следующую секунду произошло следующее: в бар вломились люди в черных бронированных костюмах, носороги попытались схватить Алекс, но девушка легко перемахнула через бильярдный стол и побежала к Доктору под крики хозяина таверны.  
Алекс и ее спутник со смехом вбежали в Тардис. Девушка уже отточенным движением закрыла ее изнутри и повалилась на пол, хохоча, а мужчина завел свой корабль.  
— Ну? Куда теперь? — он отошел от консоли и сел на лестницу напротив нее.  
— Не знаю, — девушка улыбнулась, встала, пройдя мимо Доктора и попутно похлопав его по плечу, облокотилась на консоль и посмотрела вверх. — Куда угодно, но в будущее.  
Вдруг она слегка покачнулась, схватившись за голову.  
— Алекс! — Десятый подбежал и обнял ее за плечи. — Что случилось?  
— Голова кружится, — прошептала она и, выпрямившись, улыбнулась. — Я пока в библиотеку.  
Доктор кивнул и хотел еще что-то сказать, но девушка, улыбнувшись, его опередила.  
— Я запомнила дорогу.  
Мужчина только улыбнулся в ответ и сел в кресло, погрузившись в раздумья.

***

— Алекс! Мы прилетели! — весело крикнул Доктор, вбегая в библиотеку. Он хотел рассказать о месте и времени, куда они прилетели, но, нигде не обнаружив девушку, прошел вдоль стеллажей, доверху набитых книгами, по краю бассейна и только тогда краем глаза заметил тело в воде. Девушка лежала, казалось, бездыханная, и не шевелилась. Она закрыла глаза, и возникало такое чувство, что она была мертва.  
— Алекс!  
Доктор, не снимая костюма, прыгнул в бассейн и поплыл к ней. Как только его руки коснулись ее обнаженного тела, девушка вздрогнула и уперлась в его плечи.  
— Док? — удивленно позвала она.  
— Фуф, ты меня напугала, — Десятый выдохнул и отпустил девушку. — Ты лежала в бассейне, абсолютно не шевелясь, я тебе кричал, но ты не отвечала.  
Они поплыли к бортику.  
— Я просто разговаривала с тригеррами, — она улыбнулась и прижалась грудью к стенке бассейна.  
— Так долго и?.. — он не договорил, изогнул бровь и выбрался из бассейна.  
— Угу, — она кивнула и, оттолкнувшись от бортика ногами, снова поплыла. — Они многое мне показывают… Это интересно.  
Мужчина недолго наблюдал за плавающей девушкой, а потом резко отвернулся.  
— Кхм, Алекс.  
— Что?  
— А ты не стесняешься так плавать? Может, надо было надеть купальник…  
— Здесь есть кто-то еще? — игриво спросила она, снова подплыв к тому месту, где стоял Десятый, и прижавшись к стенке.  
— А это имеет какое-то значение? — осуждающе спросил он через плечо.  
— Собственно, никакого, — рассмеялась она и одним ловким движением вылезла из бассейна. — Если ты так стесняешься женского тела в твои-то годы, что я могу поделать?  
— Я?! Стесняюсь?! — Доктор резко повернулся, но девушка уже успела завернуться в длинное полотенце. — Кхм!..  
На его лице читалось разочарование.  
— Ох, Доктор, — снова рассмеялась она. — Есть тела гораздо лучше моего. Более… объемные, — она прочертила пышные формы девушек. — Если ты решил так меня подбодрить, то у тебя не получилось. Так где мы на этот раз? — она взяла его под руку и повела прочь из библиотеки.  
— О! Тебе понравится! — Доктор улыбнулся и уже сам повел ее к центральной комнате. — Помнишь Звездные Войны и Звездный Путь? Так вот! Здесь технологии гораздо круче! Правда, они слегка враждебны, но ничего! Тебе же нравится программировать? Тебе понравится их система защиты в некоторых банках! Скажу тебе, она красивая! Ты сама все увидишь, а еще там…  
Алекс вдруг отцепилась от него, облокотилась о стену и начала по ней сползать, но Доктор вовремя поймал ее и прижал к себе.  
— Потом покажешь, какая у них защита, — тихо прошептала она и прижалась к мужчине. — Отнеси меня лучше в комнату.  
— Ты уверенна, что тебе не нужно к доктору? — Доктор убрал с ее глаз мокрые пряди.  
— Нет, — Алекс бросило в дрожь. — Они говорят, что не надо.  
И ее тело обмякло, а Десятый с бесчувственной девушкой на руках побежал в комнату.

***

«Как он не замечает моей лжи? Как ты еще меня полностью не просканировал? Почему? Почему ты так мне доверяешь? Мы почти не знаем друг друга, может, поэтому. Мы ни о чем не рассказываем друг другу. Лишь о самом незначительном. Возможно, мне так будет легче расставаться… а, возможно, тебе. Моя смерть неизбежна, а ты даже не в курсе этого. Ты только знаешь, что я больна с детства. Но это только половина правды. Боже! Как мне стыдно смотреть тебе в глаза! Почему я встретила тебя? Почему отправилась с тобой? Почему? Почему? Мне теперь хочется остаться живой, но это невозможно…».  
Каждый день я просыпалась с такой мыслью, проснулась и сегодня. Теплое освещение комнаты не било в глаза, но я все равно зажмурилась, а из глаз потекли слезы. Вытерев их, я попыталась встать.  
— О, нет, ты этого не сделаешь.  
В комнату, неся в руках бутылку с водой и сэндвич, вошел Док. Он с укором посмотрел на меня, остановившись в двух шагах от меня.  
— В чем я опять провинилась? — я пыталась придать вопросу больше язвительности, но из–за слабости он получился тихим и жалобным. — Все как в тумане. Помню только, как осуждала тебя за твои комплексы перед девушкой.  
Он яростно всучил мне все свои покупки и сел рядом.  
— Ты потеряла сознание! — пылко начал он, глядя на то, как я жадно глотала воду из бутылки. — Когда я принес тебя сюда, мне показалось, что ты перестала дышать! Но сердце, вроде, все же билось…  
«Первыми отказали легкие…».  
— Потом у тебя начались судороги… А когда они прекратились… твое сердце… оно…  
«…остановилось. Пришлось электрическими импульсами снова заставить его работать…».  
— Господи, ты меня так напугала! Мне показалось, что оно перестало функционировать.  
«Мы не могли обеспечить контроль легких и сердца».  
— Показалось??! — я поперхнулась, ошарашено глядя на него.  
— Да! Потому что буквально через несколько секунд оно вновь забилось, медленно, но постепенно приходя в норму. Это нормально у вас, людей? — язвительно спросил он.  
«Мы еле–еле восстановили его функциональность. Увы, слишком мало времени».  
«Сколько?».  
Тригерры не отвечали.  
«СКОЛЬКО МНЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ЖИТЬ?!».  
«Думаем, мы сможем поддерживать функциональность твоего тела не более трех дней».  
— Нормально, у меня, — виновато улыбнулась я.  
— Знаешь, я знаю множество болезней, — он пододвинулся ко мне и заглянул прямо в глаза, — но не знаю ни одну с такими признаками.  
— А это не болезнь, — я взлохматила его волосы. — Просто, как мне сказали врачи, ошибка в генах, приводящая к таким последствиям или что-то типа того. Я, собственно, не вникала в подробности. Сказали, что это не лечится.  
— Ошибка в генах обычно смертельная, — хмыкнул он.  
— О, нет, она из тех, с которой можно прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь.  
Док все еще хмуро смотрел на меня.  
— Поможешь сесть?  
Он кивнул и протянул руки. Я ухватилась за них и вместо того, чтобы почувствовать под спиной спинку кровати, я ощутила щекой теплую грудь. Док прижал меня к себе и зарылся носов в мои волосы.  
— Ты лежала около двух дней так, будто в коме, — тихо прошептал он. — Точно все хорошо?  
Тепло и запах чужого тела — ни одна девушка не может противиться этому. Я обхватила его торс руками и прижалась.  
— Да.  
— А тригерры?  
— Они говорят, что уже все нормально. Они же вывели меня из этой комы.  
Он недовольно хмыкнул.  
— Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Я удержала себя в руках и…  
— Ничего, — я улыбнулась и, отстранившись от него, посмотрела в его глаза. — Точно ничего.  
«Ты замечаешь всю ложь, которую я тебе говорю. Но прощаешь мне ее. Почему?».  
— Хорошо, — облегченно выдохнул он и улыбнулся. — Хочешь что-нибудь?  
— Да.  
— Чего же? — сказал он таким заботливым голос, что начал смахивать на папочку.  
— Секса! — рассмеялась я, увидев его лицо.  
— Что?  
— Секса! Боже! Доктор! Мы месяц с тобой мотались по разным планетам, столько всего пережили! И атаку каких-то робо–рыбо–людей, и ярмарку на какой–то станции! Мы построили неприступную крепость, а через несколько тысячелетий ее же и разрушили! Боже! Да я даже спать забывала, не то, что трахаться с кем-нибудь! Может, ты и успевал с кем–то в подсобке поразвлечься, но я — нет.  
Доктор пытался мне что-то сказать, но только беззвучно открывал рот и менял гримасы, но вдруг расхохотался и повалился мне в ноги, но и там попытки что–то сказать не прекратились. Я разобрала какие–то реплики и местоимения, но все угасло в хохоте.  
— Боже, как я хочу секса, — угрюмо сказала я и закрыла лицо руками.  
Доктор лежал и добро смотрел на меня. Мягкая улыбка и взгляд.

***

Я проснулась и с усилием подняла тяжелые веки. Было холодно. Доктор уже ушел, а я зарылась в одеяло и превратилась в некое подобие одеяльной улитки. Сладко зевнув, я потянулась и перевернулась на другой бок. Не хотелось вставать, но, как некоторые говорят, жизнь в движении. А жить мне осталось не так долго.  
Еще несколько минут я повалялась в кровати, но, решив, что еще один день в кровати вызовет еще большее негодование моего шофера, я решила все-таки встать. Все суставы заскрипели, когда я вставала, послышался хруст костей. Мышцы и сухожилия пронзительно заболели от нагрузки. Голова за весь месяц так и не переставала болеть. Каждый раз, когда я была в Тардис, она болела. Не то, чтобы сильно, но как-то мягко и настойчиво. Боль шла не изнутри, а наоборот вовнутрь. Тригерры так и не сказали мне, что это было. Я оделась в ту же самую толстовку, штаны и кроссовки, в которых Доктор впервые меня встретил.  
«Символично», — подумала я и улыбнулась.  
Слегка поежившись от холода, который неожиданно настиг меня, когда я вышла в коридоры Тардис. Я прошла в центральную комнату. На полу кое–где лежал снег. На кресле я заметила довольно теплый мужской пуховик, а Доктор стоял рядом с ним и натягивал штаны от коричневого костюма. Рядом с ним лежали штаны от куртки, мокрые. Видимо, он был на очень снежной планете.  
— Привет, — беспечно поздоровалась я и облокотилась о панель управления, стараясь ничего не задевать.  
— О! Ты проснулась, — Док застегнул ширинку и встал рядом со мной. — Как самочувствие?  
— Отличное, — я улыбнулась и начала канючить: — Хочу на какую-нибудь интересную планету!  
— Будет тебе интересная планета, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, и завел Тардис.  
«Интересно, Тардис будет скучать по мне?».  
Тряска, улыбка Доктора. Все так же неожиданно закончилось, как и началось. Я встала и поправила толстовку. Мужчина уже стоял и ждал меня у выхода.  
— Я все-таки решил тебе показать стиль программирования в этом веке, — Десятый подмигнул и открыл дверь.  
Я ахнула — наверное, это можно было сравнить разве что с каким-нибудь фантастическим городом, типа Корусанта. Хотя высокие здания и летающие автомобили были практически везде в городах будущего, но какая–то изюминка в этом, как и во всех остальных, была.  
— Док, — я все-таки решила спросить об этом, — если я тебя попрошу, ты сможешь оставить меня на выбранной планете?  
Его лицо резко изменилось — вот он стоял счастливый, а вот он испуганно смотрел на меня.  
— Ты собираешься уйти? Это, конечно, неизбежно, но я думал… Если ты хочешь…  
Он явно не мог подобрать слов.  
— Тогда твоя задача, чтобы этот мир и последующие мне не понравились, — я рассмеялась и взяла его под руку.  
— О, нет, — он грустно улыбнулся, — я сделаю так, чтобы тебе понравились все! И ты не смогла бы выбрать! А ты знаешь, что таких миров тысячи и даже миллионы!  
Мы, смеясь, вышли из Тардис в новый мир, в котором, возможно, я и останусь в виде праха или гниющего трупа.

***

— Алекс!  
— Да не могу я быстрее! Знаешь, как сложно разбираться в коде, который ты видишь первый раз??! Не говоря уже о том, что он еще и почти ИИ!  
— Прекрасно знаю!  
— Тогда молчи и держи их!  
Была вполне обычная ситуация для нас с Доктором: мы сидели в какой–то каморке, орали друг на друга; спереди и сзади были двери — одну я пыталась разблокировать при помощи своих тригерров, другую с помощью звуковой отвертки держал Док. Он уже пытался взломать ею мою дверь, но этот чертов самообучающийся код заблокировал ее сигнал. Благо, такой код был только на одной двери. Ах, да! В ту дверь, которую держал Доктор, ломились какие-то придурки, которые хотели то ли захватить нас, то ли убить. А нет, наверное, они хотели нас наградить за то, что мы сорвали их конкурс технологий, на который совершенно случайно пробрались эти самые какие-то твари, пожирающие электрические импульсы, сжигающие людей и чинящие прочие беспорядки в этом несчастном городе, зацикленном на технологиях и кибер–спорте! А почему им не открывали дверь? Видимо, потому, что, если эти твари проберутся на главный сервер города, они могут лишить жизни очень много людей и нелюдей.  
Дверь с мягким щелчком открылась, и мы вбежали в контрольную рубку.  
— Как ты это сделала? — Доктор прижался к стенке рядом с дверью.  
— Когда они разобрались с кодом, я достаточно быстро написала вирус типа «Черного хода» так, чтобы он его заблокировал, но тем самым открыл вполне законную дверь мне. Теперь я имею полный доступ к этим замкам.  
Коснувшись терминала, дверь закрылась, и я подбежала к мужчине.  
— Обожаю такие кресла! — я села в обычное компьютерное кресло и, оттолкнувшись от терминала, закрутилась вокруг своей оси.  
— А как мы отсюда выйдем? — Доктор пытался набрать пароль от двери, через которую мы вошли сюда.  
— Я знаю пароль, — улыбнулась я, все так же крутясь в кресле.  
— И какой же? — нетерпеливо спросил он.  
— Угадай.  
Было забавно в течение половины минуты наблюдать за его попытками и реакцией на подбираемые им пароли. Потом вдруг дверь открылась, и перед нами возникли удивленные лица людей и нелюдей, которые пытались до нас добраться. Док выругался и, пока они не спохватились, обратно закрыл дверь. С другой стороны послышались ругательства.  
— Очень смешно, — скептически произнес он и осуждающе посмотрел на меня.  
— А чем тебе не нравится пароль «Доктор красавчик»? Надо было сделать «У Доктора огромный член»? Могу изменить, — я расхохоталась и принялась взламывать главный терминал.  
Услышав от него что–то нечленораздельное, я довольно хмыкнула, но, уловив звук отвертки, обернулась.  
— Эй!  
— Надо сделать все быстро, — улыбнулся таймлорд, и на экране появилась надпись «Полный доступ».  
Я надула губы и нажала одну кнопку на терминале — снова выскочила надпись «Полный доступ». Но Док был вполне доволен моей реакцией.  
— Включаю пожарную систему, — я нажала пару кнопок, и во всем здании включилась сирена. — Установила источник огня здесь, так что нам никто не будет мешать выйти отсюда.  
Доктор кивнул, поставил на панель какое-то изобретение и активировал его. Оно пискнуло, и штука в виде треугольно флюгера на толстой ножке начала вращаться.  
— Это привлечет их сюда?  
Доктор кивнул и поспешил к выходу, я — за ним. Кто-то начал скрестить по потолку, и нечто прыгнуло рядом с главным терминалом. Я закрыла дверь и активировала систему пожаротушения. Уже когда мы начали бежать, из главного сервера донеслись пронзительные звуки, как будто кто-то кричал или рычал.  
Мы выбежали с черного входа, так что нас никто не заметил. Перекидываясь шутками и будущими планами, мы подошли к Тардис.  
«Время пришло. У вас есть только несколько минут».  
Доктор рассказывал что-то смешное, пропуская меня в Тардис. Сложно сказать, что я сейчас чувствовала. Боль. Горечь. Воодушевление. Ярость. Радость. Все чувства перемешались. Надо было ему сказать.  
— Ты представляешь? Он перепутал синий с зеленым из–за своих очков!  
— Док…  
— Да? — он с улыбкой посмотрел на меня.  
Мне было трудно сдержать слезы, глядя на него. Я всхлипнула и продолжила.  
— Все-таки, я остаюсь здесь…  
Только парочка слезинок сорвалась с моих ресниц, и я вместе с ними. Я не почувствовала боли. Просто моя нить жизни оборвалась.

***

Доктор держал на руках ее бездыханное тело. Она вот уже несколько минут как остыла. Он все так же гладил ее волосы. Он не мог поверить в то, что она умерла. Прямо на входе в Тардис. Мужчина не сканировал ее тело — особенных аномалий, которые привели бы к смерти, он не заметил.  
Вдруг от ее тела пошла еле заметная дымка, и она собралась в…  
— Алекс?!  
Доктор чуть не выронил тело — в дымке четко узнавались очертания девушки.  
— Что? Доктор? Что я? Я?! А. Тихо. Дай я сначала отойду.  
Она выглядела растерянной. Док — не меньше.  
— Значит…  
— Что это значит?!  
— Подожди, дай сообразить. Они полностью скопировали мою сущность…  
— Что?!  
— Память…  
— Что?!  
— Мою ДНК…  
— Что?!  
— Я, как бы сказать, ИИ, но…  
— Что?!  
— …но выше него. Но и не человек… о, как же это запутано. Я что-то типа отголоска человека. Я не понимаю, о чем они говорят!  
— Как такое возможно? — мужчина встал, но перед этим аккуратно положил тело на пол.  
— Ты ошибся веком, — хихикнула она и повернулась вокруг своей оси.  
— Тогда… Точно! Я старый глупый! — Доктор всплеснул руками. — Конечно! За это их и запретили! Получалось…  
Он с ужасом посмотрел на дымку–Алекс.  
— Получалось еле живое существо, не способное поддерживать жизнь без носителя, погибающее из-за низкого количества тригерров, ибо их большое количество и есть жизнь…  
— Да, они говорили об этом, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Доктор, выпусти меня.  
— Но скажи, почему ты умерла? Я тебя сканировал…  
Вдруг она оказалась буквально в сантиметре от его носа.  
— Пускай это останется со мной.  
— Но…  
— Доктор, прощай.  
И Алекс, растаяв полупрозрачной дымкой, улетела на последнюю планету, где она успела побывать, где ее тело умерло, не дожив день до двадцать первого дня рождения.


	6. Chapter 6

Я скользила по песчаному пляжу. О, как это меня достало. Вот уже сотню лет я переходила от одного тела к другому. Уже сотня лет прошла с тех пор, как я попрощалась с Доктором. Сотня лет прошла с того времени, как тригерры объяснили, что со мной происходило в течение почти двадцати одного года.  
«Скоро будет критическое число».  
«Догадываюсь».  
Почему-то в последнее время мне все время хотелось умереть на пляже, может быть, потому что я использовала тела либо утопленников, либо умерших своей смертью в трущобах или где-нибудь еще. Правда, были казусы с утопленниками: два или три трупа были убитыми. Было очень весело проходить и видеть незнакомые лица, которые смотрели на тебя, как на дьявола. К сожалению, их память была мне недоступна. Во всяком случае, иногда и я огребала за свои косяки.  
И на этот раз мне сопутствовала удача — на берег вынесло тело молодой девушки, на вид ей было около двадцати–двадцати пяти.  
Подождав немного, я успокоилась. Сейчас будет очень больно, но это было нужно делать. Последние несколько лет тригерры почти успевали восстанавливаться, чтобы пережить поиск нового тела, ведь старое уже не принимало их.  
«Ох, чужое ДНК всегда отторгается телом».  
Хмыкнув про себя, я начала вливаться в новое тело.  
И через пару минут сделала первый вдох. Пошевелив пальцами рук и ног, я проверила себя. Вроде ничего не было сломано, только одежда была мокрой, но это было поправимо.  
«Сколько мы сможем продержать в этом теле?».  
«Месяца два, не больше, скорее всего, даже меньше».  
Я кивнула и, вдохнув полной грудью, кое-как встала. Как хорошо, что в соленой воде труп начал разлагаться медленно, к тому же эта девушка умерла не так давно — ее кожа еще даже не успела приобрести мертвенно бледный оттенок. Она была высокого роста, с достаточно смуглой кожей, с распущенными черными волосами по плечи. Утопшая была одета в модные сейчас узкие кожаные штаны, что сразу вызвало у меня дискомфорт, и синюю блузку.  
«Опять надо будет покупать удобную одежду. Кажется, она гораздо выше меня».  
Я снова осмотрела себя с ног до головы. Поняв, как трудно было каждый раз доставать себе деньги с новым имиджем, я сделала так, что мой счет был доступен многие и многие поколения, конечно, при кое-каких условиях. И вот уже полвека денежки капали, и я жила припеваючи, иногда зарабатывала на хлеб насущный программированием.  
Только я собиралась уходить с пляжа — уже поднималась на склон, за которым был город — как впереди я услышала до боли знакомый звук.  
Звук прилетающей Тардис.  
Я со всех ног побежала вверх. Доктор. Мы с ним встретились снова. Вот я уже подбежала к знакомой синей двери, правда, я заметила, что она чем-то отличалась от вида той Тардис, которую я помнила. Я в нерешительности постучала в дверь. Мне открыла рыженькая девушка, слегка ошарашено оглядывая мой прикид. Я почти высохла, только волосы все еще были влажными.  
— Да?  
— Газовая служба Труро, — улыбаясь, сказала я и еле сдержалась, чтобы не засмеяться.  
— Что? Доктор, — Эми, не переставая оглядывать меня, обратилась к нему.  
— Да? Я занят! — донесся из-под пульта управления крайне недовольный голос.  
— Здесь газовая служба Труро, — большие удивленные глаза Эми говорили сами за себя.  
«Легко понять ее удивление, они вообще были не на Земле», — рассмеялась я про себя.  
— Что? Мы же не на Земле! Подождите…  
Что–то упало, и послышалось тихое ругательство Дока. Он выбежал и резко остановился напротив меня. Я увидела его новое тело и еще шире улыбнулась, так же, как и он.

***

— Сто лет?!  
— Да, представляешь? Они смогли продержаться сто лет!  
— Я знал, что ты моя умница! — Одиннадцатый потрепал меня за волосы.  
— А мне больше нравился прежний ты, — я надула губы, рассматривая его внешность.  
— То же самое могу сказать и о тебе.  
Мы оба рассмеялись. Док уже представил меня своим спутникам — Эми и Рори. Они оба недоверчиво косились на нас, когда мы так мило беседовали.  
— Доктор, — начал Рори, — она знала тебя прежнего?  
— Да, — Док улыбнулся, все так же нежно глядя на меня.  
— И каким он был? — Эми испытующие смотрела на меня.  
Я хитро взглянула на Дока.  
— Нет! Ты этого не сделаешь! — взмолился он, махая руками.  
— С большим членом! — я взяла его за руку и чмокнула в щеку.  
Доктор только вздохнул и вышел со мной из Тардис под хохот Эми и под смущенные взгляды Рори.  
— А что еще можешь рассказать про него? — Эми поравнялась с нами.  
— Думаю, для этого потребуется месяц, — я улыбнулась ей.  
— Месяц? — удивленно спросила она.  
— Да, именно столько я с ним путешествовала, — я кивнула Доку, смотрящему вдаль, на город, где я в последнее время жила.  
— А что случилось-то? — Рори взглянул на меня. — Ты вроде сказала новое тело.  
— Да, — я кивнула. — Я умерла.  
Его спутники удивленно посмотрели на Дока — он только кивнул и снова потрепал меня за волосы.  
— Самым некрасивым образом, между прочим! У меня на руках!  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что надо было попасться под пулю?  
— Ничего я такого не говорю, просто могла бы рассказать, от чего ты умирала. Я же немногое просил.  
— А вот сам не раскрывал свои секреты, да и как я могла сказать тебе, почему я с тобой буду путешествовать только месяц?  
— Может быть, потому что я мог бы тебе помочь? Отправится с тобой в больницу…  
— Я там была, — я замолкла и отвернулась. — И мне нельзя было помочь.  
— Когда? — Док ошарашено посмотрел на меня.  
— Помнишь, ты показывал мне тригерров?  
Он кивнул.  
— Там, когда ты ушел говорить с персоналом, я попросила просканировать мой мозг. Именно там была вся моя болезнь… В коре головного мозга, в различных отделах моего мозга функционировал другой мозг. Мозг состоял из двух ДНК…  
— Но это невозможно! Если у тебя было две ДНК!.. Тем более, в мозгу!.. — удивленно произнес Рори, отстраняясь. — Ты бы умерла еще в утробе матери!  
— Прикол был в том, что она была не совсем другой — примерно на 80% она состояла из таких же нуклеотидов, то есть Я смогла родиться, — Алекс улыбнулась, но все же грустно продолжила: — В шесть лет я начала постепенно умирать, то и дело отказывали органы, но снова заводились, благодаря своевременной помощи медиков и 80% схожести. Но настал день, когда я должна была умереть. Тогда…  
— …и пришли тригерры, — закончил Доктор. — Они тоже погибали и поэтому решили погибнуть вместе с живым существом, которое их приютило. Но почему ты прожила дольше?  
— А вот это самое загадочное! — улыбнулась она и посмотрела на город. — Об этом я узнала в той больнице. Та ДНК, которая мешала мне жить, была от довольно мощного телепата.  
— У них телепатический интерфейс! — всплеснул руками Док. — Так же, как и у Тардис!  
— Именно! — я подскочила к нему и заглянула в глаза. — Эта ДНК помогла мне прожить почти 21 год, и поэтому я сейчас здесь! Но из–за этого я и умерла. Она не смогла больше поддерживать в этом теле жизнь — на это уходило слишком много ресурсов и тригерров, поэтому то тело умерло, а я осталась жива.  
Вдруг Доктор меня обнял.  
— Ты была и навсегда останешься одной такой. Ты была одной на восемь миллиардов!  
— Я знаю, — я зарылась в его пиджак. — Я знаю.  
— Эй, сморите! Что там? — Рори показал на небо.  
Сверху приближался корабль огромных размеров. Он явно целился на этот небольшой город, затерянный среди леса и пляжа.  
— Окажешь мне эту честь? — Доктор улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, работорговцы этого еще долго не забудут, — я кивнула и побежала по склону к городу, но, развернувшись, прокричала ему. — Я тебе кое-чего не могу простить!  
— Чего же? — немного недовольно спросил Одиннадцатый, щурясь от солнца и спускаясь ко мне.  
— Того, что мой последний секс был с инопланетянином!  
Под вопросительные крики Эми я, смеясь, поспешила навстречу новому приключению, которого у меня не было уже целых сто лет.

***

— А нельзя быстрее? — Рори начинал действовать мне на нервы.  
— Алекс! — кричал Доктор на бегу.  
— Прости, Доктор, — я нажала несколько кнопок, и дверь начала закрываться. — Как-нибудь сам разберешься!  
Когда дверной проем оставался шириной буквально в сорок сантиметров, Повелитель времени проскочил к нам.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — начал кричать Рори. — А если бы ты не знала, что он проскочит?  
— Я знала, что он проскочит, — я улыбнулась и помогла Доку встать. — Сам же просил — быстрее.  
— А если бы ты не знала…  
— Я знала, — фыркнула я и направилась дальше по кораблю.  
— А если бы…  
— Рори, она знала, — Доктор начал стряхивать пыль со своего пиджака. — В ее голове миллионы андроидов, которые вкупе с ее полу–телепатическим мозгом составляют прекрасную машину для выполнения любых задач.  
— Не любых, и мозг сейчас другой, — я рассмеялась, разблокировав следующий терминал. — Например, бывает, я могу рассчитать свой прыжок через козла, но не в состоянии через него прыгнуть.  
— Как я понимаю, с каждым новым телом, количество восстановленных тригерров все уменьшается и уменьшается, — Доктор облокотился о дверь рядом со мной. — Твоя ДНК не приносит результаты?  
— Да, лет через пятьдесят я умру, как подобает, — улыбнулась я.  
— Да! О, какие старые консоли! — восторженно воскликнул таймлорд, когда я открыла дверь. — Наверное, прошлый век? Как думаешь?  
— Позапрошлый, — я скептически осмотрела терминал. — Легкотня! Правда, когда-то я с ними возилась…  
— И сейчас провозимся, — угрюмо сказал Док. — Здесь стоит контроль ДНК, то есть только сам капитан может это открыть.  
— Вроде, его убили бунтующие, да?  
— Это та лысая девушка с кучей татуировок и странным глазом? — Эми указала через окно на труп.  
— Да, надо ее притащить сюда, — я улыбнулась и села под терминалом.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — Доктор резко повернулся ко мне. — Неужели…  
— Да, а что еще?  
Я расслабилась и выдохнула.

***

К Доктору и его спутникам вошла Алекс, теперь она снова сменила тело. Капитан была примерно ее телосложения, с лысой головой, в коротких шортах и облегающей майке. Формы были хорошими. Доктор улыбнулся, хотя в течение того времени, пока ее не было, он угрюмо пялился на труп.  
— О! Прекрасно выглядишь, хотя в своем теле ты мне нравилась больше, — он пропустил ее к терминалу. Девушка положила руку на приборную панель, активировала доступ, нажав с десяток кнопок, открыла дверь из грузового отсека и выпустила захваченных людей.  
— Дело сделано! Можно и домой, — она рассмеялась, но тут же закашлялась и, поймав недовольный взгляд Доктора, как ни в чем ни бывало продолжила. — Все нормально, так всегда бывает, если тело новое.  
— Хорошо, — он на каблуках развернулся к выходу. — Теперь осталось разделаться с самими работорговцами.  
— Пойдем, я расчистила путь, — сказала она, но, получив в ответ еще один недовольный взгляд, сразу же начала оправдываться: — Я их только оглушила!

***

Мы бежали по старому кораблю. Я очень часто вспоминала все, что пережила. Вот и сейчас я вспоминала то первое путешествие на больницу–станцию, то странное чувство, кода летишь в Тардис, как постепенно привыкаешь и к тряске, и к множеству комнат, улыбку Доктора, когда восхищаешься новым миром. О, это было мое последнее путешествие! Той планеты уже не существовало, но память осталась. Я о чем-то весело переговаривалась с Эми и язвительно отвечала Рори, но мыслями я была не здесь, не прижималась к стенке и смотрела за угол. Я была сто лет назад, на руках Доктора, смотрящего так… как он смотрел на меня сейчас. Я вздрогнула.  
Он знал.  
Он знал про мою ложь, но…  
Мы стояли перед Тардис. Зеленые луга перед берегом обдувались морским бризом. Эми и Рори смеялись над этим приключением, повторяя некоторые моменты. Парень хлопнул меня по плечу и заметил, как я и Доктор смотрели друг на друга. Он нахмурил брови, скрестил руки на груди и всем своим видом показывал, что был недоволен.  
— Сколько у тебя на самом деле осталось времени? — начал ворчать он.  
Я улыбнулась и развернулась.  
— Чуть меньше, чем полсотни лет, — грустно сказала я, глядя на полуразрушенный город.  
Я села на траву, и почти потерянное тактильное чувство дало знать, что она была как никогда мягкой.  
— Док…  
Послышался звук его отвертки, а дальше — темнота.

***

— Боже! Доктор, что ты с ней сделал?!  
Чьи-то руки на шее, тряска. Мою голову бросало из стороны в сторону. Все тело парализовало. Я получала много информации от тригерров о том, что конечности они больше не могли контролировать. Они даже не получали от них отчет. Их критическое количество…  
— Всего лишь сделал так, чтобы те, кто поддерживает ее жизнь, смогли прожить еще какое-то время!  
— Но у нее нет пульса!  
— У нее его не должно быть!  
Все утонуло в тумане, болела голова, и я почти не контролировала тело. Что он хотел сделать? Тряска прекратилась, и я услышала быстрые, срывающиеся на бег шаги Доктора и крик Эми:  
— Где мы?  
— Где нужно! Рори, помоги мне!  
Рука сорвалась с моей шеи, и ко мне подошла Эми и взяла за руку.  
— Ты знаешь, где мы?  
— Понятия не имею, — сказала я, еле шевеля губами.  
Но, когда я открыла глаза, из коридора Тардис показалась капсула. Прозрачная капсула с телом. Моим телом. Родным и мертвым. Оно находилось в каком-то странном растворе, напоминающем лимонное желе.  
— Доктор, кто это? — Эми взглянула на меня и на тело.  
Доктор и Рори показались из-за капсулы. Они вдвоем еле передвигали подставку с ней. Рори со свистом выдохнул.  
— Алекс, — Доктор быстро осмотрел капсулу. — Когда она умерла, я подумал, что ее ДНК может пригодиться. А так как волос, возможно, не подойдет, я сохранил все тело. И был прав!  
— Ты даже не представляешь, из какого мусора мы ее вытащили! — Рори держался за живот и тяжело дышал. — Там надо было передвигать какой-то автомат, диваны…  
— Разве, даже у Повелителей Времени, не странно держать мертвое тело на складе? — Эми изогнула бровь и вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
— Да, — Док улыбнулся, но потом нахмурился. — Нет. Хмм… Не знаю. Так, теперь надо ее вытащить. Рори!  
Он округлил глаза, но все же помог мужчине открыть капсулу и вытащить мое тело. У меня даже не хватало слов, чтобы описать свои чувства. Я просто смотрела, как Док тащил мое бездыханное тело к выходу, а потом и вовсе скрылся из виду. Судя по виду спутников Доктора, они были ошеломлены не меньше меня.  
Через минуту Док вновь влетел в Тардис и сразу начал ее заводить, прыгая от одной ручки к другой. Глаза закрывались. Тригерры больше не могли поддерживать мою жизнеспособность.  
— Рори! Сделай так, чтобы она не закрывала глаза до моего прихода! — приказал Повелитель времени и выскочил за дверь.  
Парень подбежал ко мне и начал хлопать по щекам, только я закрывала глаза.  
Я устала жить. Хотелось закрыть глаза и заснуть навечно. Я что-то говорила Рори, но он отвечал мне что-то про клятву Гиппократа и тому подобное. Эми его поддерживала, говорила про Доктора, что он успеет. Но потом у меня не осталось сил даже говорить, и я закрыла глаза.

***

Кто-то бил меня по щекам и тряс за плечи. Голова кружилась, и я лежала на чем–то холодном. Лежала? Я вроде сидела…  
«Мы сами перенесли тебя».  
Странный механический голос. Он звучал так звонко, хотя в последние сто лет его было почти невозможно расслышать. Так звонко он звучал только…  
— Алекс!  
Я резко открыла глаза и увидела перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Доктора. В руках у него была отвертка. Из-за его плеч выглядывали Эми и Рори, тоже не менее обеспокоенные. На лице парня сразу выступила улыбка, и он облегченно выдохнул. Эми только счастливо обняла его.  
— Как ты? — Доктор помог мне сесть.  
— Нормально, как будто…  
Голос.  
Мой голос. Голос, который я не слышала сто лет. Я взялась за шею. Запустила руку в волосы. Мои сухие, ломанные и такие любимые волосы. Я рывком встала, почувствовала сильную тошноту, головокружение, но все-таки дошла до какого-то экрана, а, взглянув в него…  
Доктор сразу подхватил меня — слишком много переживаний.  
— Я всегда была такой зеленой? — открыв глаза, я счастливо взглянула на него.  
— Не всегда, — широко улыбнулся он. — Но я не буду говорить, когда ты не была «зеленой».  
Поняв шутку, я рассмеялась и повисла у него на шее.  
— Теперь у тебя нужная ДНК и нужный мозг, — он немного покрутил меня и поставил на пол. — Думаю, твоим сожителям понравится.  
— Да, — я просто сияла. — Им теперь не нужно поддерживать жизнь в своем носителе своей ценой! Сколько я так проживу?  
— О, — Доктор погрозил мне пальцем. — Я не знаю, как хорошо ты будешь заботиться о своем теле.  
Я рассмеялась.


	7. Chapter 7

Самое странное, когда я порылась в глобальной библиотеке (взломав жутко секретные архивы кого-то государства), то узнала больше о моем спасителе и, возможно, друге.  
У него было много воплощений. Я даже некоторые видела, когда переселялась из тела в тело. Потом начала замечать новости. Они были и про Доктора, которого я впервые встретила, и про тех, кто мне был абсолютно не знаком.  
И потом: иногда мне на почту присылались странные письма со сложными программами, которые я постепенно взламывала. Они были не из того времени, где я жила. Но пароль у них был всегда один:

«У Доктора большой член»


End file.
